


Fanfiction et RPF

by Akebonomimichan



Series: The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt par jainas : Castle : Rick découvre le monde de la fanfiction sur ses livres. Est Il horrifié ? Ravi ? Qu'en pense Kate ? Et le RPF alors ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction et RPF

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit lors du The-I-Feel-Like-Writing-This-Ficathon de ishime  
> Disclaimers : Castle appartient à Andrew W. Marlowe et à ABC

« Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ! J’y crois pas ! Je rêve ! C’est trop…   
\- Richard, on dirait que tu as ouvert ton cadeau de Noël avant l’heure !  
\- Mère ? »  
Refroidi dans la manifestation de sa joie, Richard rabattit l’écran de son ordinateur, plus vite que son ombre, avant de se retourner vers Martha.  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?  
\- Je connais tous tes petits gloussements ridicules de bonheur, par cœur.   
\- C’était rien.  
\- Rien ?  
\- Absolument rien qui doit être porté à ta connaissance !  
\- Richard. »  
Martha avait sorti son regard de mère autoritaire.  
« Disons que Nikki Heat a plus de succès que je ne le croyais ! C’est géant, s’exclama-t-il, avant de se contraindre au calme.   
\- Je n’ai rien lu dans la presse.  
\- Sur les réseaux sociaux.  
\- Coupe-toi d’Internet et écris ton prochain roman, au lieu de gâcher ton temps en narcissisme.  
\- Narcissisme ?  
\- Tu as bien entendu : narcissisme. Sans oublier que ton personnage de roman est fortement inspiré d’une jeune femme de ta connaissance…  
\- Retourne dans ton placard, vieille sorcière ! Grr…  
\- Grr… »  
  
Un peu moins enthousiaste, Richard revint à son occupation précédente. Si Beckett l’apprenait, il allait se faire taper méchamment sur les doigts, ce qui rendait cette découverte plus bizarre qu’amusante à présent.   
Des auteurs anonymes sous des pseudos plus ou moins délirants écrivaient des nouvelles sur ses livres et les partageaient via Internet avec des lecteurs. La fanfiction ! Il en avait déjà entendu parler par des connaissances dans le milieu écrivain, mais il ne pensait pas être concerné par le phénomène. Jusque-là.   
Il y avait principalement des histoires toutes mignonnes sur les couples phares de son roman. Certaines étaient bourrées de fautes, d’autres étaient élégamment écrites. Il y en avait des loufoques, des fantastiques et des romancées en pagaille. Une véritable petite mine d’or sur ff. Richard se sentait flatté, même si on se servait de sa Nikki Heat. C’était d’une certaine façon une reconnaissance du public. Il n’était pas toujours d’accord avec la façon dont les auteurs voyaient sa chère Nikki, mais qu’y pouvait-il ? Chacun se faisait sa petite idée de son héroïne… Parfois, c’était trop mignon…  
Tiens, il y avait un rating au-dessus de T ? M, c’était quoi cette petite bête-là ?  
La bouche de Richard s’ouvrit en grand après avoir cliqué sur go. Les résumés laissaient bien à penser ce qu’il pensait. Beckett allait le tuer !  
Il fit ensuite les cent pas autour de son ordinateur, tout en pensant à comment exorciser Internet et ses folies érotico-perverses.  
Ce n’était pas entièrement de sa faute, même si Nikki était une représentation de sa superbe coéquipière dans la police.   
Des flics sexy, il y en avait partout dans les livres policiers à grand succès ! Ils auraient pu en trouver d’autres !  
Après une grande inspiration, Richard se posta de nouveau devant son ordinateur pour constater les dégâts. Et quels dégâts !  
C’était quoi ce truc avec des tentacules ? Où étaient-ils allés pêcher ça ? Mais non, ça n’était pas possible physiquement ! Des sex toys ! Avec la laborantine ? Oh, oh, oh. Comment ça ? Violée, torturée et jetée en pâture à une douzaine d’hommes…  
Allons voir ailleurs.  
Richard poussa un grand soupir en revenant sur la page d’accueil.   
Allez, il allait taper son nom pour voir si l’une de ses horribles petites histoires y était associée sur Internet.  
Ah, il tombait sur son site officiel.  
Son regard dériva sur la page du moteur de recherche.  
Il cligna des yeux en voyant son nom et celui de Beckett dans le même petit commentaire sur une petite gâterie au bureau.  
Oh, mon Dieu !  
Il en était tombé de sa chaise, puis il avait appelé directement son éditrice chérie qui lui avait sèchement répondu :  
« Voyons mon chou, ça te fait de la pub ! »  
Il n’aurait jamais dû annoncer que Beckett était sa muse.  
Le lendemain, en arrivant au poste de police, Javier et Ryan lui firent signe qu’il était mort…et enterré.  
« Castle, hurla Beckett. C’est quoi ce torchon sur nous ? Ton éditrice, ton ex-femme, m’a appelée pour me demander si je cautionnais nos ébats sur le net ! Espèce d’enflure ! »  
  
  



End file.
